


小北

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933





	小北

1.  
“叮咚 欢迎光临” 便利店的门自动打开，一个穿着风衣的男人走进店里。他随手拿了几瓶水，又指了指营业员身后的香烟架，说：“帮我拿一包XX”

“好的 先生” 小北保持着微笑，转过身去拿了一包香烟放在桌子上。他认得这个男人，他隐隐约约记得别人叫过他居先生。

居先生住在这个小区，偶尔会来便利店买东西，买的最多的是香烟，按他买香烟的频率来说，他烟瘾应该不算很重，但也不轻。

小北看着居先生付好钱拿着水和香烟走出便利店，站在门口拆了香烟包装抽出一根，他总是喜欢站在店门前抽完一根才走，但他也总是忘记带火机，每次都要折回来再买一个打火机。

“叮咚 欢迎光临” 果然，他又忘记了，所以返回店里。

小北没等他说话就拿了一个打火机出来递给他，居先生楞了一下才接过打火机，说:” 多少钱？我总是忘记买打火机”

小北看着他笑了笑说：“居先生，您每次买了也不会记得带在身上，不用付钱了，您点完烟直接还给我吧。”

居先生诧异地看了这个营业员一眼，看起来年纪不大的一个男孩，虽然留着点小胡子但是看眼神就知道青涩的很，搞不好还没成年？

“谢谢！你认识我？”

“您来过很多次了，我听过别人叫您居先生，您有好几次都是走到门口想起来没带打火机又返回来买，所以我就记住了。”

居先生难得的笑了一下，说：“你的记性和观察力都挺好，适合做销售，你在便利店打工是勤工俭学？”

小北被居先生的笑容晃了一下，居先生长得很好看，是那种眉目如画的感觉，但是他不太笑，平时不讲话看起来有点冷冷的，但是他刚才的笑看起来很温柔。小北心里想我其实记不住别的客人的习惯的，我只是对你特别留意过而已。

“嗯，我读大二” 小北腼腆一笑，有点不好意思的低下头去。

“大二的学业还是有点重吧，便利店打工不会影响吗？” 居先生自认自己不是个多话和对别人好奇的人，今天却有点关不住话匣子，很想和这个小男孩聊一聊。

“稍微有一点，实在有课的时候我可以换班，便利店的生意少的时候我可以在这里看书，而且薪水也还行。”

居先生点点头，他点燃了香烟把打火机还给小北，挥了下手出了便利店，又站在门口抽烟。

小北看了几眼居先生的背影，又默默坐到收银台后面，拿起书看了起来。过了大概一支烟的功夫，便利店的门又响了 "叮咚 欢迎光临“ 

小北抬起头，惊诧的发现居先生又回来了，他站起身好奇地问道：“怎么了？您又忘记买什么东西了吗？”

居先生听见他说“又忘记”的时候就轻笑出来，他摇摇头说：“没有，我忘了问你叫什么名字？”

小北这回从好奇变成有点懵，乖乖地回答：“我叫小北”

“小北，你会打扫收拾屋子，做饭吗？” 

小北更懵了，答道："会是会，怎么了？”

”没什么，我想找一个钟点工，帮我的公寓打扫下卫生，如果我晚上回来吃饭能再帮我烧几个简单的家常菜最好。”

小北明白了居先生的意思，但是他还有便利店的工作要做，恐怕没有那么多的时间用来再兼职一份钟点工。

居先生看出了他的犹豫，接着说：“我不太放心随便找个人来家里，刚才跟你聊了一下，觉得你人还不错，我对卫生要求不太高，饭也简单就好，我把药匙留给你，什么时候来做卫生你可以自己安排时间，而且我想薪水会比在便利店里要好。”

小北动心了，他轻轻点点头，说:“可是我便利店交接需要一个星期。”

“没关系，我等你。” 居先生从衣服兜里掏出一张磁卡递给小北 “楼下门禁的磁卡，10号1802，背面写着我的电话号码，房间是密码锁，你哪天要来的时候我发临时密码给你。”

 

2.  
小北拿着居先生家楼下的门禁卡，这一个星期里心神都有点恍惚，他不敢相信自己居然能给居先生做钟点工，虽然可能大部分时间看不见这个人，但是在一个有他生活痕迹的空间里总是让人想想就心率失常。

说起来很可笑，小北暗恋居先生很长时间，每次居先生来店里买东西，小北就总是偷偷看他，虽然也偶尔在晚上躺在床上时肖想过自己和他的故事，但是他的理智明白他俩总归是两条平行线，能有偶然的一次搭话就已经很不错了。

所以当小北终于交接清楚了便利店里的事情，打算去居先生家时，他整个人都激动的睡不着觉。  
他摸出手机照着门禁卡上面的手机号拨了个电话过去，电话响了七八声才被接起，光是等待的过程就已经让小北差点心跳失常了。

“喂？” 电话里的男声有点低哑，仔细听的话好像还有点轻微的喘息。

小北红了耳朵，结结巴巴的说：“居...居先生，我是小北，您现在方便讲话吗？“

“小北？方便，你说我听着，我正在锻炼。” 小北猜想居先生说完后大概去喝了水，因为他从话筒里听见了对方吞咽的声音。

“便利店那边交接好了，我想明天过来开始工作。” 小北压着自己的声音轻轻说。

“好，我明天在家，你来之前告诉我一下就行。"

第二天小北坐车去了居先生居住的小区，这个小区跟他之前打工的便利店一样都坐落在黄金CBD，听说这一带房子均价15万左右一平，小北乍舌，想着自己毕业了找工作如果年薪能有15万就挺好了。

小北刷了门禁卡乘了电梯上楼，忐忑地按响了1802的门铃。

居先生穿着一身运动系的家居服开了门，脸上还带着汗，小北有点不好意思，他觉得居先生这个样子看起来年轻了不少。

居先生的家比小北想象的要大，粗略估计可能得有150平左右，没有专门受过家政训练的小北一时之间也不知道该从哪里下手。

居先生话不多，但是心思还是很细腻的，他拍拍小北的肩膀说：“我对卫生的要求不是非常高，只要大体上整洁干净就可以。我带你先转一圈。”

小北跟着居先生先来到卧室，卧室的整体风格很简洁，也没有什么多余的装饰，床倒是很大，小北觉得这个床可能比普通的king size还要更大一些。

“我早上出门没时间整理，你每天来帮我把卧室的床铺好，定期换一下床单被罩，其余地方保持干净就可以了。“

“我平常主要用的是卧室的洗手间，这里稍微打扫干净一点。” 

洗手间也比小北预想的也要大一点，里面还有一个浴缸，他一想到居先生可能有时候会在浴缸里泡澡就忍不住脸红起来。

居先生看了小北一眼说：“怎么了？热吗？帮你开下空调？”

小北赶紧摇摇头说：“没有没有，我们继续吧。”

居先生又带着小北转了书房，健身室等地方，大体上把自己的要求说了一遍。然后他想了想又说，“等下给你录个指纹锁，省得你每次来还要发消息问我。”

小北点点头说“好，那我先开始打算卫生吧。”

居先生坐在沙发上喝咖啡看财经杂志，小北已经开始从卧室一点一点的开始收拾。卧室的门没关，小北正弯着腰整理着床褥，床太大想把床褥弄整齐免不了要半跪在床上伸手去够一些边边角角，有时候手伸的长了衣服就要窜上去一点。

小北正认真整理着，突然感觉一只手贴在自己腰上，他赶紧直起腰身回过头看着居先生。

居先生的手在小北的腰上一触即离，顺便帮他拉了拉衣服说：“小北，我刚刚忘记说了，我稍微对床有点洁癖，你可以不要穿着外面的衣服跪在床上吗？”

小北脸一下红了，他自己是不太在意这些事情，所以也没想到居先生在这种事情上会有洁癖，自己穿着沾满灰尘的衣服爬到人家床上确实挺不妥的，他赶紧道歉:“对不起，居先生，我不是故意的。”

“没事，怪我刚才忘记说，不怨你。我看你衣服也挺短的，穿着这个干活应该也不太舒服，我帮你找一套干净的家居服换上吧。”

居先生翻箱倒柜找了一套家居服出来，棉质的灰色V领对襟上衣和宽松的裤子，手感和质地都很好。

小北接过衣服犹豫着应该去哪里换，居先生已经礼貌的退出卧室轻轻带上了门。

天气本来就不算冷，小北把自己的衣服脱掉就剩了一条内裤在身上，抖了抖家居裤把长腿套了进去，他一边穿衣服一边羞的脸通红，克制不住的想这套衣服是居先生穿过的，而且是贴身穿过的，现在又贴身穿在他身上。

3

经过了前几天的适应，小北现在已经对打扫卫生游刃有余了，其实居先生家的卫生清扫设备很多，比如吸尘器，扫地机器人，擦窗机器人等，他把这些东西摆弄明白后打扫卫生根本就花不了多少时间。

不过除了第一天他见过居先生，之后他去的时候居先生都不在家，居先生的工作应该很忙，他有时候因为白天有课就晚上去居先生家打扫，但是也一次没有再见到居先生。

小北今天又是全天的课程，上完最后一节课都已经4点半了，他回寝室把书本都放回去，就坐车去了居先生家。

果然，居先生今天也不在家，小北有点失望的想着。他轻车熟路的去卧室里翻出那套居先生的家居服，然后脱了自己的衣服换上，顺便就从卧室开始了整理工作。

被子还凌乱的摊在床上，小北想着今天差不多该帮居先生把床上用品换一下了。手触到床褥的时候，他突然鬼使神差的就想闻闻居先生的味道，小北攥着被角纠结了好久，到底还是没抵住心里的欲望轻轻把头埋进了被子里。

被子上有一种略带烟草气的清香，闻在小北鼻息间却好似一种催情药物，他羞愧地发现自己裤子里的性器硬了起来。小北把自己的性器抵在被子上，攥着拳僵持了一会儿，终于按捺不住把手伸进了裤子里轻轻地揉弄了起来。

压制不住的呻吟从嘴里泄露出来，他忍不住低低唤了一声“居先生”，许是羞耻过了就突破了自己的底线，小北脱下一只裤腿能让自己的下半身得到更大的释放，他任自己已经吐出水的性器在居先生的被子上轻轻磨蹭，脑子里还忍不住想：“糟了，我把居先生的被子弄脏了，如果他知道了一定会生气的。”

如果他生气了会怎样？小北翻过身仰躺在床上，把腿打的更开一点，让自己的手可以更自由的顺着性器上下撸动。居先生可能会说："小北，你太不乖了，你是一个坏孩子，你得把你弄得脏东西舔干净啊。“

"唔... 居先生...." 小北发出一声低吟，他拽着被角蹭过自己的嘴边，忍不住伸出舌头在充满居先生味道的被角上轻轻舔舐了一下。

性器在幻想的刺激下又挺立了几分，马眼流出的水足够把性器浸润的又湿又滑，他忍不住用手指抠了抠不停出水的马眼，想象了一下居先生用红润的嘴唇包裹住他，再伸出滑腻的舌尖不停的往小孔里钻。

“嗯...居先生....我还要...." 还要什么呢？小北一边呻吟一边想着，他加快了手上的动作，不停地顺着阴茎上胀起的青筋撸动着，另一只手也伸到下面轻轻地揉弄着自己的囊袋。

”啊....居先生....我还要......" 

"你要什么？” 居先生低沉好听的声音会趴在他耳边轻轻响起，还会有温热的气息吹拂进耳朵里，他可能还会伸出舌头舔弄他的耳廓。

"我...我想要...想要...你操我。” 小北觉得一股热血直冲脑门，他终于把最不敢启齿的话说了出来。

“那小北，我可不可以操坏你？” 居先生的声音依然温柔，问出的话却让小北羞耻。

“哈...可以，居先生...操坏我吧。” 小北屏住呼吸，阴茎突突的跳了几下，然后大脑一阵白光闪过，污浊的白色液体喷溅出来，一部分落在他的小腹上，还有几滴溅在居先生的被子上。

闭着眼睛缓了好一会儿，小北才从失神的状态里解脱。看着自己弄得狼藉的场面他又一次羞红了脸，自己真的太过分了，居先生那么信任他，他居然趁居先生不在家躺在他的床上想着他做这种事情，幸亏没有被居先生发现，否则他真的要找个洞钻进去了。

把自己清理干净后，小北赶紧把居先生的床单被套都换了下来，丢进洗衣机里清洗。

终于打扫完所有卫生后已经8点多了，居先生还是没有回来，小北换好自己的衣服，把家居服叠好放回原处，关掉所有照明后离开了。

 

晚上9点多，居先生终于下班回来了，他扯掉领带，脱下西装，拿出小北那套叠好的家居服，凑在鼻间闻了闻，低声说：“小北”


End file.
